happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yip
Yip is a character made by RandomzSunfish23901. Info Yip is the evil/feral/insane form of Bun. This form is activated when Bun is either driven to insanity, smells flesh or anything of the likes, or his teeth grow back in. Apparently, unlike other characters with PTSD, Bun is easily able to snap himself out of his trance before he actually turns into Yip. However, nothing can stop him from getting out of his Yip form once he's fully "flipped-out". Unlike most other flipped-out forms, this one isn't a true flipped-out form. The reason being is that Bun is just experiencing his killer instincts, like Yip was born to kill. Therefore, he only kills because he wants the rush or the taste of flesh, not because he does it for no reason. Yip, when Bun ever becomes this form, will eat everything around him. His stance changes to that of a werewolf's stance (a slouching position), his eyes turn yellow and lizard-like, his expression changes to anger, and his ears and tail point up, as if he is alert. Yip is able to shred most characters to pieces. Because of his immense alertness and hearing, he can sense someone about to attack them before they actually try attacking him. The only way to snap him out of this form is to calm him down. In earlier episodes with Yip in them, he used to just be Bun and would only flip out if he grew his teeth back. Later on, the design changed so he looked more vicious. Times when Yip activates *Yip Returns *Stake on the Barbie *Rest in Yeast Part 1 *Rest in Yeast Part 2 *Yip Returns- Again *Attack on Bunyip *Dancing with Death *Buns in the Outback *Duck and Cover *Toast to the Most *Flip Cream *Short Circuit Yip's Kills *Germy - 1 (Yip Returns) *Taily - 1 (Yip Returns) *Puffy - 1 (Yip Returns) *Tarsy - 1 (Yip Returns) *Hippy - 1 (Stake on the Barbie) *Cuddles - 2 (Stake on the Barbie, Rest in Yeast Part 2) *Seth - 1 (Stake on the Barbie) *Sir - 1 (Stake on the Barbie) *Giggles - 2 (Stake on the Barbie, Rest in Yeast Part 2) *Hopper - 1 (Rest in Yeast Part 1) *Lumpy - 1 (Rest in Yeast Part 1) *Nutty - 1 (Rest in Yeast Part 2) *Doc - 1 (Yip Returns - Again) *Hound - 1 (Yip Returns - Again) *Baka - 1 (Yip Returns - Again) *Daisy - 1 (Attack on Bunyip) *Sweet - 1 ("Duck and Cover" debatable) *Boz - 1 ("Duck and Cover" debatable) *Vanilla - 1 (Toast to the Most) *Howdy - 1 (Toast to the Most) *Others - 1 (a bird Attack on Bunyip) Yip's Deaths *Attack on Bunyip - Poisoned to death. *Flip Cream - Falls to his death. *Short Circuit - Attacked and eaten alive by The Clams Trivia *Yip is actually slightly based off of "The Hulk" from the Marvel universe. *Yip acts a lot like a werewolf. *As seen in Yip Returns- Again, the loss of a loved one makes Yip shortly turn back into Bun, then turn back into Yip. *The only episode where Yip appears and Bun doesn't is Flip Cream. Category:RandomzSunfish23901's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Bunyips